


纵匪

by Prayer_X



Category: kq
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prayer_X/pseuds/Prayer_X
Summary: 伏匪番外榨干我这条清水命核桃都拿来开车了还扯什么舍生取义
Relationships: 凯千 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	纵匪

“当啷”一声响，木着脸的易五爷一脚踹开了别院的院门，撂下脚的时候顺手掸了掸鞋底，然后盘着核桃施施然迈进去，嗓音一如既往低沉悦耳，“我就住这。”  
在王宅风风雨雨了大半辈子的老管家惯是个见过大世面的，老人家跟在易烊千玺身后，视线越过年轻人的肩头看了眼破败不堪的别院，对于这个一般人断不会提出来的要求并没有大惊小怪，反而不乏恭敬地温和应下。  
“大少爷吩咐一切照易少爷喜欢的办，既然易少爷瞧得上这别院，老仆立马叫人给您收拾妥当。”  
易烊千玺听到那称呼不禁蹙眉，转过身见老者垂头恭谨的模样，稍稍放缓了语气。  
“林叔客气，但我草莽出身，当不起您一声‘少爷’。”可说到这，他又犯了难，一时不知道叫人家称呼什么合适，这要是个愣头青也就罢了，他能毫不心虚继续当他的易五爷，可眼前是守着王家百年基业半数功夫的元老，老管家眼里的睿智值得他一个小辈敬重，可真要叫不算熟悉的长者称自己名姓，他又觉得别扭起来。  
易烊千玺的纠结被看在眼里，林叔平和的脸上不禁露出一个年长者才有的通透和蔼的微笑。  
“王家虽然规矩多，但百年屹立不倒靠的也不全是循规蹈矩，还有变通，这一点从大少爷身上您就该看得出来。”林叔朝易烊千玺点点头，似乎对两个年轻人的纠葛毫无排斥的模样，“您说呢，易小五爷？”他这一声带着笑意的呼唤，倒显得熟络亲切了起来。  
“哎！”易烊千玺瞳仁亮晶晶地应了一声，被老者的善意所感染，松散了绷着的脊背，这才肯把那些个在寨子里养出来的散漫不羁彻底释放出来，“成，还是林叔豁达，那就这么着吧。”  
王家这别院在隔着主宅半米窄巷的西面，原是王俊凯的祖奶奶专辟出来乘凉避暑的，后来老夫人去世，这院子也就闲了下来，虽说逢年过节也会象征性打理一下，但到底是没人住的荒院，杂草蛛网要清扫不说，梁柱房檐已经剥落掉漆，也得修缮修缮。  
“不用那么麻烦，塌不了就成。”听了林叔打算的易烊千玺满不在乎道，四处打量这处僻静的小院，“我皮糙肉厚，弄那么娇气作甚。”  
于是老管家欠身一应，不到半炷香的时间就撺掇起了一批小厮女佣前后忙活起来。  
等王俊凯回来的时候，就见着坐在院里石桌前下棋对弈的易烊千玺和林叔。院子里的其他佣人目不斜视匆匆奔走于活计之间，是王家人一贯的有条不紊。  
“棋路不错，林叔应该许久没这样棋逢对手了吧。”王俊凯踱着步子来到易烊千玺身后，一只手搭在那人肩上，垂头看了眼棋盘上的局势，笑着朝对面的林叔示意。  
“啧，观棋不语懂不懂啊？”易烊千玺本来放在膝盖上捏着核桃的手抬起来，用腕子拨弄开王俊凯的手，语气里半是嫌弃半是认真，他另一手捞着个“车”的棋子，拧着眉头认真瞧着该怎么走下一步好突出重围，末了发现怎样都是死局，“哗啦”一下甩手扔了不中用的象棋，忿声抬眼，“你怎么这么烦人呢王俊凯！”  
王俊凯无辜地摊摊手，表情甚是真诚。  
“我除了夸你棋艺了得，别的可是什么也没做。”  
“从前都是和老爷走棋，后来老爷陪夫人回娘家省亲又患病休养，小半年过去，老头子我手生了不少，不然小五爷在我这可讨不了半子的好处。”林叔笑呵呵说道，没跟易烊千玺客气的熟稔语气让王俊凯不禁挑了下眉头。  
“我这才半天不在，林叔就这么向着他了，以后惯坏了闹得王家鸡飞狗跳，还不是林叔您收拾烂摊子。”  
“我这个当事人还在这呢你这么说合适吗？”易烊千玺不满地瞥了一眼王俊凯讨打的笑容，“我要闹得鸡飞狗跳还用惯？再说了，林叔那是向着我？向着我怎么走棋一点也不手下留情的。”说到最后已经变成了小声嘟囔，一点也没有山野打劫时候的霸道模样，斤斤计较的小表情叫王俊凯心痒得厉害。  
林叔自然很会看人脸色，起身收拾了棋盘，招呼打理完毕的一众佣人悄无声息出了别院。  
外人一走，长辈也不在，易烊千玺立马恢复了对着王俊凯才有的那点嚣张跋扈，也不理人，直接走进屋子挑挑拣拣查看今后的住处。  
王俊凯负手跟在他身后，带着点不易察觉的宠溺任人四处溜达。  
“好好的王家大宅不住，非要跑来这偏僻简陋的别院，你可真不愧对土匪的身份。”  
易烊千玺闻言抛给王俊凯一个不屑的眼神，摆弄了两下一看就价值不菲的青花瓷瓶。  
“哼，怎么着？是准备好了上等厢房还是干脆留了你王大少爷本人的卧房啊？就你那宅子一股子铜臭味，五爷我住不惯！”  
王俊凯听了也不恼，感到极有意思似的先摆正那个被摸歪的花瓶才开口。  
“哦？我倒是不知道诈钱绑票惯了的五当家居然不喜欢铜臭味，突然有些为我送上山的银两感到委屈。”  
“委屈也没用，你心甘情愿的。”易烊千玺得意洋洋朝对方一乐，然后一屁股坐在床榻上，刚铺好的鲜红绸缎丝滑柔顺很是舒服，就是颜色过于艳烈了，易五爷禁不住又嫌弃了起来，“怎么用这么个颜色，怪娘气的。”  
“我以为你喜欢红色？”王俊凯倒是甚为满意，手指拨弄了几下床幔的流苏，低头问他。  
“喜欢归喜欢，但哪个大老爷们的床榻是大红的，又不是结亲。”易烊千玺皱了皱鼻子，还觉得有股甜腻的香味，想来是桌上香炉的效用。  
王俊凯看着挑三拣四的人更觉愉悦，手肘撑着床框俯视被床帐映得面容白里透红的人，语气里多了几分惑人心神的沉吟之意。  
“那易五爷心有所属，又是否肯结亲呢？”  
若是寻常女子，面对这样的王俊凯九成九都得丢盔弃甲上赶着答应，可易烊千玺是什么人，清心寡欲自在江湖，上一次同王俊凯行极乐之事，是情之所至的放纵，也是意乱情迷的妥协，虽然通了心意，也不意味着以后他就任对方为所欲为了。因而此刻神情松散的易五爷不为所动，柔韧的腰身稍加用力，两条长腿也翘上了床榻，两脚交叠抵在了王俊凯用来支撑体重的床框上，把手里的核桃打了几转，开口尽是张狂。  
“王大少爷别太把自己当回事，五爷我心有没有所属，是我自己说了算的。”  
王俊凯眸光霎时间深邃了许多，连对方未脱鞋就踩上床的行为也顾不得阻止。他盯着易烊千玺神采飞扬的面庞，目光从额头滑过眉心小痣，顺着唇珠看到下巴，最后落到那人灵巧盘玩核桃的手掌上。包裹在核桃上葱白修长的手指搅得他心烦意乱，忍不住一手攥住不再让人动作，开口时的声音也沙哑了起来。  
“总是摆弄你那核桃，手这么好看，不如盘弄点别的。”   
“怎么着，想让我伺候你胯下那物件不成？”易烊千玺似笑非笑觑了眼对方下半身逐渐显眼的部位，看起来糅合了书生温润与山匪野性两种气质的人开起荤腔来，竟是这样勾得人血脉喷张，“可我挑剔得很，搁在手里不舒坦的东西，我可没兴趣。”  
然后下一刻，在易烊千玺都没来得及反应的神思颠倒间，王俊凯已然拉下床幔翻身压在了口出狂言的匪寨当家身上。  
“舒坦不舒坦，你试试不就知道了？”  
王俊凯抓着易烊千玺拿核桃的手，稍加使力逼得对方松开了核桃，然后带着人摸向了自己蓄势待发的地方，隔着衣料都能感受到的滚烫勃发的热度叫易烊千玺的手指一颤就想蜷缩回去，被王俊凯不容反抗地压制在原处。  
“躲什么，不是想知道感不感兴趣吗，我都送到你手里了还客气什么。”王俊凯平日里衣冠楚楚，端的是大家风范，可到了床上就立刻恶劣得不成样子，对上易烊千玺清透的眼睛，浑身的每一滴血液都躁动起来，叫嚣着把身下这人所有傲气和清冷一并碾碎吃下。  
易烊千玺吃过苦头也不知悔改，王俊凯越是这样冒出浑身的煞气，他越是要刺激对方更加狂乱，嘴上就更加不依不饶，非得挑衅到双双眉目赤红互相舔血才肯作罢。  
“可惜五爷我一贯是被人伺候的，别人送到手里的我不稀罕，更懒得动。”说完，他舔舔红润而盈满光泽的嘴唇，凑近王俊凯的耳朵，放低了本就磁性的嗓音，“倒是想从我这拿走什么，你得凭自己本事。”  
终究压抑不住心中猛兽的王俊凯支起身子大力把易烊千玺翻转了身子趴在床上，以自己的胸膛贴近对方脊背，一边扯开覆盖在对方纤细脖颈处的衣料一边落下一片细碎的轻吻。王俊凯到底是稳得住的性子，即使欲望已经濒临爆发，但他不想便宜了易烊千玺的嘴上逞能，偏要不急不缓地撩拨点火。易烊千玺不满于被压制在身下跪趴的屈辱姿势而挣动不已，却在动作间隙被王俊凯扒了个干净，眨眼间只剩一身光裸横陈在艳红的被单之上。  
王俊凯掰过易烊千玺的颈子和他亲吻，虎牙咬着唇珠碾磨，手掌却早已滑进躯体与被褥之间，摸上了胸前两点小巧的红豆。一边轻咬着身下人的喉结，一边驾轻就熟抚弄着对方胸腹的肌肤，王俊凯娴熟的手法让渐渐进入状态的易烊千玺难耐又舒服，一边哼哼一边觉得心里有些发堵。  
“先前我就想问，呃……”易烊千玺的话被王俊凯按揉他腹肌的动作打断，倒抽了口气才断断续续接上，“你这些乱七八糟的手法，都哪里学来的。”  
“嗯？怎么，你觉得不舒服吗？”王俊凯埋首在易烊千玺线条优美的腰窝处，漫不经心地接话，声音撞破在滚烫的皮肤上有些模糊。  
“堂堂京平寨五当家……嗯……从不用别人用过的东西。”易烊千玺眼眶漫上一层湿润，在王俊凯放肆的动作间逐渐瘫软，只有一张能言善道的嘴不肯服软。  
“呵……”王俊凯闷在易烊千玺的腰间闷笑出声，一手捂住对方的眼睛感受睫毛颤动的痒意，凑过去极尽缠绵地吻住嘴硬的人，留存一点覆着灼热呼吸的空隙安抚，“没有别人，我不过是……”趁着人失神的片刻，手指滑到隐匿在阴影里的穴口，猛地刺入进去，然后在对方睁大双眼近乎惊叫的同时咬住那人下唇，缱绻又多情地补充，“不过是只对你情动罢了，真要说起来，你不如夸夸相公我天赋异禀。”  
“滚！”  
易烊千玺破口骂到，旋即被王俊凯更深的刺入止住，他甚至能感受到指节在自己体内来去自如的清晰触感。迷茫地眨眨眼睛，眼前是躯体交缠间滚落在枕边的核桃，易烊千玺自然没有多余的精力在情事间把玩，被身下的痛意折磨，在对方又一次用手指开拓甬道时蜷了蜷脚趾，忍不住抓紧了身下的床单小声吸气。  
王俊凯垂头看着通体泛红的人，轻快又愉悦，他一手在对方股间进出扩张，一手拂过如蝴蝶翩然呼之欲出的肩胛骨，赞叹这一副天造的美妙躯体现在任由自己为所欲为，然后坏心思突然就冒了出来，又俯下身去打趣。  
“我听林叔讲，你说自己皮糙肉厚？那让我看看怎么个糙法。”说着，一手划过腰线胯骨，顺势摸进了大腿内侧，兜兜转转握住了易烊千玺颤抖的脆弱之处。  
突然间前后的脆弱都被王俊凯把持在手里，易烊千玺突然被一种漫上来的恐惧和惶惑席卷，是他挑衅在先，也做好了被鱼肉的准备，因为上一次王俊凯带给他的不只有痛苦，也有欲仙欲死的快感。可眼下他又有些畏怯了，他怕自己过于沉溺欲望，耽于享乐而丢了一直以来无坚不摧的自我意识，这一次他清醒着认识到，这太危险了。  
“千玺？”王俊凯察觉到易烊千玺情绪不对，暂停了迅猛的攻势，轻啄着对方俊秀英气的眉眼，柔声细语又风雨欲来，“我是不是太纵着你了？居然还有心思胡思乱想。”  
王俊凯在易烊千玺突然瞪大的琥珀眼注视下拿起了那两颗再熟悉不过的核桃。核桃深受喜爱，曾被拿在手中不短的年月，包浆色泽透亮，摸在手心里既有纹路的沟壑纵横特性，又有边沿的莹润光滑质感，当成一点床笫间的小玩意儿增添情趣，想来也颇为新鲜。  
易烊千玺转瞬忘记了自己还未扩散的惧意，几乎气急败坏地哑声低吼。  
“王俊凯！你敢？！”  
然而他喊什么都太迟了，易烊千玺被侍候舒服的身子敏感不已，即使还未到正题就已近绵软无力，王俊凯又用了乐此不疲的巧劲压制，那颗戴罪的核桃被抵上穴口，经由王俊凯轻轻一用力，便被推挤进了窄小的通道，撑平了内里的褶皱。  
“唔！”易烊千玺咬住手臂阻止自己惊喘出声，眼眶漫上更加艳烈的红色，睫毛湿湿润润，显出一点可怜的意味。  
身后王俊凯将另一颗核桃拿在手里，近乎痴迷地观赏着被臀瓣挤压着的地方，他干脆五指张开掰住丰满的一侧臀瓣，露出的穴口红嫩湿润，开合间吞吐着稀薄的空气，在易烊千玺难捱地挣动时把核桃吞得更加深入，倒方便了王俊凯把另一颗也塞了进去。  
王俊凯叹息着抱紧了轻轻颤抖的人，用下身磨蹭着对方饱满的腰臀，感觉胯间的硬物一跳一跳涨得发疼，张嘴咬住易烊千玺的耳垂心满意足地笑。  
“宝贝儿，只有在你身上我才明白什么叫食髓知味。”  
易烊千玺几乎呜咽出声，竭尽全力向王俊凯抛了一个凌厉的眼刀，只是效果不尽人意，唯独剩下了风情万种的媚态。  
“你他妈混蛋！拿出来！”易烊千玺嘶吼，骂声里透着一点委屈，“再搞这些劳什子玩意儿老子明天就回寨里去！”  
王俊凯是个商人，既知道如何把利益最大化，也懂得见好就收。就像现在，他已经把易烊千玺打造成最美味的模样，生动鲜活又媚态横生，是最适合享用的时刻，所以他从善如流答应了对方的要求，将沾湿了的核桃拿出来扔到一旁，留下一道暗色的水痕没入被单。  
易烊千玺感到后穴先是被热度光顾，接着硬物被拿出，空虚感突然袭来，没忍住大幅度地颤抖了一下。随即他感受到了王俊凯熟悉的霸道气息倾覆而上。扶着灼热的坚挺抵上早已准备好的穴口，王俊凯相当不客气地挺腰突进，将自己顶进了易烊千玺的最深处。  
“啊！”易烊千玺惊呼出声，紧跟着便在对方犹如狂风骤雨的操弄下断断续续呻吟不已。  
王俊凯的攻势从来都暴烈而狠厉，他一边在怀中人的肩背处留下一个又一个斑驳艳丽的吻痕，一边不知疲倦地抽插顶弄，直捣得易烊千玺近乎窒息一般失声落泪。他怕易烊千玺闷在枕间呼吸不畅，抱着人转了方向，重新变成面对面的姿势，又去撕咬人的锁骨，勒着对方的腰肢不断靠向自己以便突破更深入的内里。  
易烊千玺只感觉自己大抵要死在这人手里，身体的主权已经交出，心也颠簸着不知何时自我叛逃，只有眼前空茫一片。他还觉得自己前端涨得难受，想自己抚弄一番都受人桎梏，王俊凯只顾着自己爽快，偏生不让他释放，简直坏到了极致，愤懑冲上脑海，想也不想一口咬住操得他神志不清的罪魁祸首肩膀，不听使唤的眼泪也一并蹭了上去。  
王俊凯知道身下这人难受，在对方咬上来的时候只皱眉忍住了不足挂齿的痛感，一手托住靠在肩头的后脑去吻他的颈动脉，勃勃鼓动的脉搏让他内心一片满足。于是在他更加大力的抽插下易烊千玺终是生生被操射在他面前，因而那一闪而过的羞耻没能逃过他的眼睛。  
“怎么样，现在知道是不是舒服了？”王俊凯挑眉一笑，桃花眼里满是山呼海啸的汹涌情欲，他捞住易烊千玺瘫软的身躯让对方坐在自己腿上，埋在紧实的肌肤里深深呼吸那让他着迷的山野气息，借着更加深入密切的姿势啃咬对方的喉结，在易烊千玺失神的空茫目光里释放了自己。  
滚烫的热流在体内冲刷，易烊千玺环住王俊凯的脖子把头埋进对方发顶，颤颤巍巍地忍受股间粘稠的液体滑落，性器抽出时发出的声响让这一场淫糜景象更加羞耻不堪。  
“王俊凯，你他妈就是一个混账！”  
面对易烊千玺的叫骂，王俊凯只是继续让虎牙招摇显露，拉着疲惫不堪的人再一次跌入情欲的漩涡。眼前只剩鲜红的床帐和艳丽的眉眼，不管易烊千玺如何挣扎，终归逃不过王俊凯一手设下的声色纵情。  
这一次情事，依旧让易烊千玺在床上躺了好些日子，还气哄哄地丢了爱不释手的核桃。易五爷挂不住面子，能活蹦乱跳下床了立马风风火火要出门散心，成日里圈在宅院里足够让他憋出病来。王俊凯自然知道养匪在家不能一味关着不留余地，便领着人去了渝门镇有名的戏园子听戏。  
易烊千玺在雅座上磕着瓜子翘着腿，兴致勃勃听台上的伶人咿咿呀呀你方唱罢我登台，心情多少舒爽了些，对着在一旁给他剥桔子的王俊凯也就稍稍有了些好脸色。  
然而他们这边气氛是融洽了，可周遭指指点点的眼光和交头接耳的嘀咕却没消停。  
要说起来，京平寨的名头虽大，但易烊千玺少有露脸出山的时候，多数都是叫胡老六出面交易，上次打劫王俊凯还是因为一时见色起意鬼迷心窍现了真身，这才牵扯不清了起来。镇上没什么人认得道上的易五爷，如今住进了王家，难免传了些流言蜚语出来。渝门镇王家是大户人家，街头巷尾都关注着的地方，这王家别院里住进来一个面如冠玉的年轻人，无名无分不知来历，自然招人惦记，都知道王家大少爷留洋多年，在外指不定染了什么伤风败俗能气坏老祖宗的风气，易烊千玺虽然长得一张端正硬朗的脸，可到底还是眉眼精致气质卓然，若是那位丰神俊朗的王少爷看上这么个玉面小生，也算说得过去。  
易烊千玺不理会外界说什么，反而有些好奇地侧头看了眼无动于衷的王俊凯。  
“唉，你就不怕败坏了名声，王家祖业砸在你手里头？”  
“有什么好怕的。”王俊凯头也不抬，将剥好的桔子塞进易烊千玺嘴里，顺手抹了把对方留在嘴角的瓜子碎屑，“王家若是连小打小闹的闲言碎语都要忌惮，也不会被你京平寨盯上了吧。”  
“倒也是。”易烊千玺赞同地点点头，也就专心致志吃起了桔子。不一会儿，方才水袖轻盈的名角下了台，脸上戏妆都没卸干净呢，带着一身脂粉味儿就往王俊凯身上凑，自然被不动声色地避开了。  
伶人眉目含情的眼睛波光流转，瞥见了在一边埋头吃喝的易烊千玺，心下了然，不甘心地继续卖弄。  
“王少爷自打留洋出去，撇下怀玉一人在这园子里头好些年月，怀玉可是想念得紧，今儿个王少爷可得留下好好叙旧，给怀玉这个面子。”  
一席话说得千回百转哀婉动人，配上那会说话的眼睛和伶俐讨喜的嗓音，易烊千玺都差点没拿住手里的茶盏，不过他表现的依旧毫不在意，甚至好整以暇地打算看看王俊凯准备怎么处理。  
深知易烊千玺秉性脾气的王俊凯自然知道这人打的什么主意，虽然借此机会尝尝京平寨的陈年醋什么滋味未尝不好，可前几日才把人折腾的差点翻脸，还是莫要玩过了的好，因而此时他并不打算过多周旋。  
“玉先生言笑了，鄙人不懂戏文，鲜少踏足这等风雅之地，今日若不是我们五爷雅兴想听玉先生一折游园惊梦，恐怕还在商行里头疼月例账本呢，又何来叙旧一说？”  
“你！”怀玉听得这话不禁横眉竖目了起来，搭上艳丽的妆容倒别有一番柔弱风情，他心思几转，扭头看向了作壁上观的易烊千玺，嗓音婉转清丽，“五爷？”  
易烊千玺浑身一抖，被这声音刺激得几乎想从二楼跳下去躲躲。结果怀玉出人意料，迈着轻盈的步子柔弱无骨靠上了易烊千玺的身子，纤纤玉指抚上那张英俊的脸，银铃似的笑了起来。  
“我倒不知道咱们渝门还有这样一位俊俏的爷，怀玉见过五爷了。”  
王俊凯脸色霎时阴沉，正欲发作，楼梯间就跌跌撞撞跑过来一个小厮，竟是王家操持的京渝商行的伙计。  
“怎么冒冒失失的？”王俊凯一手拉过易烊千玺，不看被绊了一下差点栽倒的怀玉，沉声问那伙计。  
“少爷！您快回商行看看吧，峰峻商会的人来闹事了！”  
可怜怀玉还未在两位玉树临风的人物身上讨到什么好彩头，就被丢在了瓜皮遍地的雅间里，声名大噪的名角何时受过这种冷落，哭哭啼啼跑回了后台。  
而易烊千玺被王俊凯拉着坐上了去往商行的黄包车，临上车前似笑非笑丢过去一句话，然后也不等回答就指挥车夫上了路。  
“王大少艳福不浅，这般温香软玉的风流债，着实厉害。”  
王俊凯看着被黄包车载走的人影，嘴角勾出一抹邪笑，直到在商行门口下车追上那人，才凑近人脸侧耳语了一句，满意地看着那人红了耳尖。  
“可惜我不喜欢温香软玉，就爱啃你这根硬骨头。”  
走进商行大门的时候，一眼就能看见相互对峙的两拨人，一拨是王家京渝商行的伙计，另一波自然就是来找茬的对家——峰峻商会。峰峻和京渝两家商行素来不和，生意场上利益最大，总归会有死对头从中作梗，两家纷争在整个渝门镇也不算什么新鲜事。但峰峻大管家屠福海带着一帮打手直接上门讨说法倒是少见。  
王俊凯信步闲庭走到两方中间，对各家手里的刀枪棍棒视而不见，相当温和有礼客客气气地做出一个恰到好处的微笑，朝屠福海点头示意。  
“屠管家突然造访有失远迎，不知所为何事？”  
王俊凯越是礼貌三分，对面就越是胆壮三分。只见屠福海冷哼一声，仰头做出一个蔑视的神情，语气油腻而奸猾。  
“你们京渝卖给我们老板的兄弟一批假货，白捞一笔真金白银，今天得给个说法。”  
王俊凯闻言眼也不眨一下，偏头看向账房先生。  
“怎么说？”  
“少爷，别听他们胡诌，前些日子有位买家在咱这定了一批独山玉，交易验货的时候全无问题，谁知道峰峻的人说那买家是他们老板的表兄，看过之后咬死了说那是一批假货，非要咱们赔偿，这不是无中生有的讹人是什么！”账房先生越说越愤慨，还是被王俊凯一个眼神才堪堪压下怒火。  
“这就是那批玉？啧，确实是假的。”  
这声音突然出现在峰峻众人身后，惊得所有人为之神色突变，只除了王俊凯。京渝王家的大少爷极为赞赏地一笑，越过屠福海肥壮的身躯，看向峰峻带来的那批木箱旁立着的人影。易烊千玺不知何时掀开了旁人轻易动不得的箱盖，正随手捏着块玉雕打量，漫不经心的神情显得像是在看一块山间随便捡来的石头。  
“你！你是谁？谁让你随便碰峰峻的东西的！”屠福海一口气没提上来，骂人都降了不少气势。  
易烊千玺眼神都懒得分他一个，慢悠悠把那玉雕随手丢回绸缎里，虽然没碎，也够旁人对他这混不在意的模样目瞪口呆一番了。  
“干什么呢！摔坏了你赔得起嘛！”屠福海的吐沫星子乱飞，那头易烊千玺则轻飘飘摆了摆手，语气里满是云淡风轻的不屑。  
“反正是假货，你心疼个屁！”易烊千玺从兜里掏出一把瓜子边嗑边走到王俊凯身边，口齿不清地叨叨，“五爷我什么古董文玩没见过，区区玉器，一看便知有问题。”  
“你怎的说这种混账话！京渝从不经手假货，枉为少爷这般照应，怎能被你这山野之徒砸了招牌！”账房先生气急败坏，指着易烊千玺鼻子骂道。  
王俊凯在一边噗嗤一笑，遭到易烊千玺一个白眼。  
“老先生脾气真大，你们王少爷还没说话呢我冤不冤，你大可以过去看看五爷是不是瞎说八道，红独山玉什么品貌明眼人都看得出来。”易烊千玺朗声说道，神情扫向屠福海满是轻蔑。  
屠福海听了这么一遭才知道眼前这人就是坊间流传的王家少爷豢养的那小白脸，登时就理直气壮了起来。  
“一个暖床的都能拿到台面上对生意指手画脚，看来京渝王家也气数将尽……哎哟！”  
屠福海话都没说完，脸上就当当正正挨了一脚，易烊千玺的软布鞋踩在那张肥胖油腻的脸上撵了撵，吐出一口瓜子皮，脸上带出一丝山野匪气，环顾一周，所有人都被他这股突然暴起的气势吓愣在原地，刚好给他留了空隙张狂一笑。  
“你易五爷我跟谁睡觉全凭随心所欲，天王老子来了也照样宽衣解带，容不得你这渣滓说三道四！”说着，脚下用力更甚，逼得屠福海哀叫连连。  
峰峻众人见领头的被辱骂，上前一步想要动手，京渝的伙计便也不甘示弱上前牵制，气氛剑拔弩张，只有账房先生摸摸瞅瞅那箱子玉器惊呼一声。  
“这！这不是京渝的货！这玉上的红分明是人工注染的，你们峰峻的伎俩真是一如既往的脏！当京渝是随随便便拿着掉包的废料就会不识货吗？欺人太甚！”  
而一直未出声的王俊凯看够了自家小野猫在地盘上撒野过瘾，心中涌动着无尽的欢喜愉悦，决计是不想易烊千玺更多的风采暴露人前，这般牙尖嘴利，还是关起门来自己欣赏才合心意。于是旁观了许久的大少爷这才终于想起来处理这出闹剧。  
“林叔。”  
“在，少爷您吩咐。”  
“闹了笑话就得解决，王家脸面，不能叫人欺负了去，实在不行就给表兄去一封信，官府总不会是非不分的。”王俊凯说完这话，走到人群正中的易烊千玺身边，半点眼神不分给旁的，只在神情桀骜的人耳边似是无奈地小声批评。  
“你这身行头多宝贝，弄脏了又得埋怨我，听话，抬脚吧。”  
易烊千玺这才轻哼一声，给足了王俊凯面子，松开被踩得几乎晕厥的屠福海，也没甩开王俊凯搭上自己肩膀的胳膊，两人一道走出了门去。  
林叔在身后依旧是那副见惯大风大浪的平静模样，朝二人背影鞠了一躬。  
“明白了，大少爷和五爷慢走。”旋即冷厉了神色，老者的威严突然降临，对着一众人等冷声吩咐，“叉出去，什么杂碎都敢踏京渝的地界，晦气！”  
远去的二人身影逐渐消失在商行众人的视线之中。账房先生拎着账本计算这次的损失，顺口打听自家少爷身边那位爷到底什么来历。  
“那位爷啊……”林叔叹息着摇摇头，苍老的笑声里半是欣慰半是担忧，“那是少爷心尖上的人。”说罢便转身处理残局去了。  
账房先生笔尖一顿，摇头晃脑地碎碎念叨。  
“心上人，心头肉，那老朽岂不是该算算喜宴流水了？”算盘在手里拨弄半晌，账簿里的字迹条理分明，账房先生费力地眯着老花眼朝大少爷和别院现任主人离去的方向望了一眼，怔愣间喃喃自语。  
“生意场上每笔账都算得清楚，可人这一辈子的人情冷暖，又怎么算得清楚哪？”  
王俊凯现在纵着易烊千玺，任他一身风骨野性无拘无束，可将来呢？他能纵容他一辈子吗？  
且不论那头如何，这走在归家路上的二人，正旁若无人拌着嘴。  
“刚刚易五爷倒是威风了，也不管我这小本生意是不是就此砸了。”王俊凯笑意渐浓，十分好心情地开起了玩笑。  
“我管你生意砸不砸，再不济——”易烊千玺梨涡一闪，琥珀色里精明萦绕，“王少爷大可随我上山，五爷保你吃香喝辣。”  
“呵。”王俊凯摇头失笑，掰过易烊千玺的脑袋交换一个深吻，也不管当街多少人对此惊诧万分骂他们伤风败俗，揉着对方柔软的发丝又在额头烙上一吻，“五爷大方，在下却之不恭。”  
“滚蛋吧！”易烊千玺推开得寸进尺的王俊凯，俾睨着笑骂，“老子还嫌你不会暖床呢！”  
知道对方这是对刚刚屠福海的口无遮拦记挂上了，王俊凯忍着笑意哄劝。  
“暖床一事的确要向五爷讨教，不知寨里的虎皮尚且安在？”  
这话里的调笑意味不能更浓，能哄劝的住脾性野蛮的易五爷就怪了。每每都能在王俊凯面前端不住稳重自持的易烊千玺再一次被点燃了羞怒的火苗，实在不懂王俊凯这样一肚子洋墨水又看上去沉稳干练的人怎的耍起流氓来这般得心应手，果真乃道貌岸然之典范。  
“毁了我的虎皮跟核桃，王俊凯你活该一辈子伺候五爷我！”  
最终，从耳尖红到脖子根的易五爷只能继续在王大少爷面前专属的虚张声势，然后在王大少爷讨好地凑过来搂住腰腹时嫌弃地挣脱。  
“撒开！大老爷们腻歪得慌！”  
“嗯，那就腻歪着。”王俊凯好脾气地应道，油盐不进的模样叫易烊千玺也没了办法。  
“千玺啊……”王俊凯叹息着念他的名，带着无可言说的眷恋。  
“干什么？”易烊千玺奇怪地扫了一眼突然深沉的王俊凯，不明所以。  
“没什么。”王俊凯咽下了嘴边的话，他只想着，这样很好，易烊千玺就该是这个自在唯我的模样，温文尔雅时身披清风朗月，张扬邪性时内有傲骨铮铮，当然，媚眼如丝时通身的春色无边归他王俊凯所有。  
易烊千玺若有所思地看了眼自顾自神游的王俊凯，大约明白了对方在想什么。  
“哎王俊凯。”易烊千玺拉了一下那人袖子，在对方疑惑的目光里低头往人手腕上套了串佛珠，然后抬眼笑意盎然直视着光华璀璨的桃花眼，“得了，用这佛珠拴住你，五爷家当让你祸害个遍，咱俩是掰扯不清了，以后好好伺候爷，知道不？”  
“你真是……”王俊凯哭笑不得摩挲了下腕上莹亮光滑的珠子，上面还带有易烊千玺温暖的体温，心中立刻就充盈了起来，“罢了，招惹来招惹去，就是太纵着你了。”  
“嘁。”易烊千玺梨涡灼灼，到底是王俊凯最心悦的面貌，“纵着我开心的是你，你也赖不掉。”  
“唉……谁说不是呢？”王俊凯眨眨眼，桃花潋滟的眉目间尽是宠溺，差点又叫铁打的易五爷被腻出一身冷汗，连忙和深情饱满的王大少爷拉开距离，一马当先朝别院去了。  
被落在原地的王俊凯只是抻了抻袖子，把那串佛珠藏得更深一些，才迈步追上那个人影。

于家中养匪，本就是危险与美丽参半的，无论是王俊凯亦或是易烊千玺，无疑都在其中得了趣，而他们都明白同一个道理——

人活这一世，不纵情一场，岂非遗憾？

END.


End file.
